Wrong to Right
by Willster328
Summary: Squall and Zell go to Esthar to meet Laguna, and there they meet some VERY surprising news that leads them on a journey to save lives, and when they get back, Squall finally opens his eyes to see his true love.
1. Chapter 1 The News

I hope you like this story, I'm working hard on it, this is the fourth story I am currently writing. I have 7 other ones done, Search in Glenn393 if u wanna read them  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall was sitting at his desk, overlooking the new magazine that came out in Balamb Garden. The cover was decorated with some of the SeeD and their weapons in front of a battle. Squall could remember when he had done that in Dollet. It had been almost three years now. Three years since he last saw Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa had been with him in the ceremony, but then she left for Deling City to stay with her father. Last thing her heard from her was that she was going to the Deep Sea Research Center with her father; her father had bought the island and had been performing some experiments with the scientists.  
  
Irvine had left too; he went back to Galbadia to go onto being the headmaster there too. The last time Squall had seen him, was when the two had a meeting to go to.  
  
It was just Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Squall.  
  
Seifer had gone on to better things, he left for the Esthar army, where Seifer eventually met up with Laguna, and with Laguna hearing that Seifer went to Balamb with Squall, he got to know Seifer, and soon he promoted him up with Kiros and Ward in the President's cabinet.  
  
Zell opened the door to the office. It had just been oiled down, and it didn't make the squeak it had used to.  
  
"Yo man, just checkin' up on you. I heard that you were leaving soon to go to Trabia for a meeting," Zell said.  
  
"Yeah, you heard right. I'm heading to Trabia, and then to Esthar. I want to see my Dad again, and I want to see how Seifer is doing," Squall replied putting the magazine down. "You care to join me?"  
  
"Naw, I think I'll hang around here and keep things in order."  
  
"Come on Dude, Quistis and Xu have that all under control. Just come"  
  
"Fine, fine, when are you taking off?"  
  
"About an hour"  
  
Zell made a thumbs up sign and closed the door.  
  
"Probably eating a hot dog before we leave," Squall chuckled to himself.  
  
Zell stood in the front hallway near the info desk. He wore his combat gloves, ready to leave.  
  
Squall had changed his outfit for the meeting. He was wearing a suit, and he carried his normal clothes and Gunblade in his bag at his side.  
  
"Should I have dressed up?" Zell asked.  
  
"No, you're not actually going into the meeting, just keeping me company on the boat ride and all that."  
  
Zell smirked, and the two drove a car out to Balamb Town.  
  
They boarded the boat, the ocean gently rocking the boat. They sat down in the main room; there were four other people in there. Squall recognized two of them as Fujin and Raijin.  
  
Squall perked up as he saw the old students.  
  
"Fujin! Raijin!" Zell exclaimed offering and receiving handshakes.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Fujin asked.  
  
"To Trabia, and then to Esthar," Squall replied. "Where are you two off to?"  
  
"We are going to Trabia too to handle some business, and then to visit out friend Seifer in Esthar too ya know?" Raijin replied.  
  
Squall and Zell took their seats, and the boat ride to Trabia took off from the dock and sped away.  
  
The boat slid softly onto the shoreline. The side door open and the six passengers came out.  
  
"Where does the tram stop?" Squall asked.  
  
"A few hundred feet up ahead, we need to hurry or we'll never make it to Trabia ya know?" Raijin laughed.  
  
The four bolted to the tramway.  
  
They jumped onto the car, and sat down together. The tram hurriedly took off to Trabia. They made it there in no time.  
  
They once again got off, and walked into the doors of the newly rebuilt Trabia. The headmaster was there to greet them.  
  
"Well! I didn't expect seeing all of you guys here!" A voice said behind them.  
  
Zell turned to come face to face with Irvine.  
  
"Irvine!" Zell exclaimed, embracing with his old friend.  
  
Irvine shook hands with Squall, and greeted Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"Are we ready to get this meeting started?" The headmaster of Trabia asked.  
  
"Yes General Thorne," Squall replied.  
  
"You three cannot come," Thorne said pointing at Zell, Fujin, and Raijin.  
  
The three went over to a bench and sat down. Thorne brought the two headmasters to a meeting room.  
  
"Now, time to business," Thorne said. "I have called a meeting here, because I would like to have the three Gardens unite. No more of this independent bs, you know, have one central SeeD team, share finances, and unite."  
  
"Well, it sounds like a good idea, but the only problem with it, is that Esthar may become an enemy," Irvine replied. "If three out of the four nations unite without Esthar, they might suspect that we're planning a war."  
  
"No, my father is the President of Esthar. There will be no problems," Squall commented.  
  
"Great, so should I fax you two a copy of the contract later today?" Thorne asked.  
  
"No. I won't be at the Garden the rest of the day. Fax it to Esthar's office, Mr. Loire's office, and I will pick it up there," Squall said.  
  
"I'm all set for it," Irvine added.  
  
"Great, I'll call you two later. Thank You for your time," Thorne concluded  
  
The meeting took no more than two minutes  
  
When the three Headmasters came out, they found Zell, Fujin, and Raijin fighting three of the Trabia students.  
  
"Hey, hey hey!" Thorne yelled. "Enough!"  
  
He ran and split the students up.  
  
"Mr. Raziel, Mr. Condor, and Ms. Lockheart, in my office right now" Thorne said losing his temper. "Fujin, Raijin, our deal is off."  
  
"What?!" Raijin shouted.  
  
"What was the deal?" Zell asked.  
  
"They are selling me inventory, but I can hire somebody else now. You two can leave; And Squall, keep your own cabinet under control. Good Day Mr. Kinneas. I shall wait for your answer."  
  
Everybody left the area to head back to the tram.  
  
"Zell, none of that in Esthar or I will get you out of the Garden," Squall said disappointed.  
  
"Those kids were bitchin about all us visitors!" Zell snapped back.  
  
"Who cares, we WERE visitors," Squall replied.  
  
The rest of the trip was quiet.  
  
When they all got off, Irvine took a boat back to Galbadia, and Fujin and Raijin came on the next tram to Esthar.  
  
They boarded, and in twenty minutes, they were in Esthar.  
  
The buildings were built way over their heads. Squall was impressed with the quality of industry in the city. His father was doing well.  
  
They walked up to the palace and approached the guards.  
  
"Headmaster Leonhart," Squall said taking out his Headmaster's badge.  
  
"The President cannot see you right now," one guard replied.  
  
"I am his son, and I demand to go in there," Squall snapped, getting a little aggravated.  
  
A man came out from the doors looking Squall in the face. His grey coat fluttered from the wind, and his weapon hung at his side.  
  
"What do you want Squall?" The man asked.  
  
"Seifer, let me in," Squall replied.  
  
"No," Seifer simply replied. He laughed in Squall's face and turned away.  
  
"Seifer!" Fujin cried.  
  
Seifer turned around to see who the familiar voice was. He saw Fujin and Raijin behind Squall and Zell.  
  
Seifer pushed through Squall and Zell to greet his friends.  
  
"Can we go inside Seifer?" Fujin asked.  
  
"Yes, but not you two," Seifer replied looking at Squall and Zell.  
  
"Seifer!" A colored man said coming out of the doors. "Laguna needs to see the cabinet right away, there is some big news."  
  
"Kiros!" Squall exclaimed.  
  
"Squall? How ya doin!?" Kiros said smiling happily. "Come in too, Laguna will be thrilled to see you!"  
  
Seifer pushed by Squall, a frown on his face. Fujin and Raijin followed him.  
  
"Seeya inside. If the place isn't too big and confusing ya know?" Raijin said.  
  
Squall and Zell walked in with Kiros.  
  
Squall walked into Laguna's office.  
  
"Squall!" Laguna cried startled.  
  
"Dad!" Squall replied embracing his father.  
  
"Did you know anything about a union in the Gardens?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had Thorne fax the contract over here so I could review it with you. I wanted a good President's opinion on it."  
  
"Great. Let me just finish my own paper to Rinoa's father in the research center. I haven't talked to the President of Deling in probably six or seven months now, and I want to see how he's doing."  
  
Squall and Zell watched his father finish the paper. Fujin, Raijin, Kiros, Seifer, and the last cabinet member, Ward, walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm about to talk to President Deling," Laguna replied.  
  
He sent the paper through the fax, and on the front of the machine the following sentence blinked.  
  
Fax number terminated. Error 938982. All connections lost.  
  
Rinoa shot through Squall's mind.  
  
I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have a little romance coming in soon, and then a little bit of action. Please R+R, I really wanna know what you think. Thank you soooooooo much. 


	2. Chapter 2 A bigger problem

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Squall?" Laguna said looking toward his son.  
  
"Do you want me to go down there?" Squall asked.  
  
"No, I want US to go down there," Laguna replied. "All of us, Kiros, Ward, Seifer, Zell, and Seifer. Fujin and Raijin, I'm sorry but you must return."  
  
"Seeya guys, I hope everything is okay ya know?" Raijin said as Seifer led the two outside.  
  
"Do you have clothes to change into?" Laguna asked.  
  
"You bet," Squall replied.  
  
"Zell, Kiros, Ward, and I will meet you downstairs Squall. Try to hurry," Laguna added.  
  
Squall left to get changed.  
  
Laguna was already in the car. He was driving toward the front gate where the rest of the part members stood.  
  
"Come on," Zell said hurriedly as he ran to the car.  
  
They all jumped in, and Laguna sped off to the coastline.  
  
"Laguna, where are you going? There are no towns down here," Seifer said.  
  
"You don't know the country as well as me. There are a few trade ports down here, and I few minor towns. We will take off at one of the docks. We're not even 5 minutes away from it," Laguna replied.  
  
He was right, and the party made it to the coast.  
  
Laguna jumped on one of the motorboats that he rented quickly. The rest of the team followed.  
  
"How long is the ride there?" Ward asked in a booming voice.  
  
"About thirty minutes," Laguna replied.  
  
The boat sped through the ocean, cutting through the waves, making it to the island as fast as he could.  
  
"There it is!" Squall shouted.  
  
Ward grabbed his huge harpoon, and Kiros strapped his blades to his wrists.  
  
The island was in flames, two beings hovered up in the sky.  
  
"Ultima Weapon and Bahamut," Laguna said under his breath.  
  
"Oh shit…." Kiros swore. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"No!" Squall yelled. "Rinoa!"  
  
"Squall calm down," Laguna snapped.  
  
"I will NOT Fucking calm down! Rinoa was out there, and so wasn't one of the fucking Presidents! And now they're dead!" Squall shouted.  
  
Zell restrained Squall and sat him down.  
  
"How are we going to defeat them?" Seifer asked standing next to Laguna.  
  
"I'm going to call in the army," Laguna replied.  
  
"Are we going to be fighting?" Seifer questioned.  
  
Laguna ran his fingers through his hair. "Until our soldiers get here."  
  
Kiros handed Laguna his cell phone, and Laguna called the Esthar office. Laguna's secretary picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Dolly? This is Laguna, I need to you to call General Houston and General Thorne. I need the Esthar and Trabia armies down at the Deep Sea Research Center. Now."  
  
"Mr. President, what is the ID number, just for security you know, if you're not a fake," Dolly replied over the phone.  
  
"There is fucking no time!" Laguna shouted looking at his destroyed son. Laguna had not used such language in a long time.  
  
"Then I cannot make the call for you Laguna," Dolly replied.  
  
"9938! There! Happy bitch!? Now call them right away!" Laguna shouted.  
  
"Calm down Laguna," Seifer said placing a hand on Laguna's shoulder.  
  
Laguna shut the cell phone off and sat down. Then the cell phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" Laguna answered, much more in control now.  
  
"Mr. President, General Thorn and General Houston are currently unavailable. The calls were not completed, what would you like me to do?"  
  
Laguna heard Bahamut roar, as he breathed fire down on the island. There must have been hundreds of people living on the island ever since Deling had moved there.  
  
Laguna put his hand over the receiver.  
  
"Squall, you still got that contract Thorne sent you?" Laguna asked.  
  
Squall looked up, and reached his hand inside his pocket, pulling out the contract. He handed it to Laguna.  
  
Laguna scanned the contract, and then a smile lit his face up.  
  
Laguna dialed up a few numbers, and a familiar voice picked up.  
  
"Irvine!" Laguna greeted.  
  
"Mr. President?!" Irvine exclaimed on the other line.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor. I need your troops down here at the Deep Sea Research Center, The Weapon and Bahamut are loose, and the island is completely burned," Laguna said.  
  
"You bet commander. Is Squall there?" Irvine asked.  
  
Laguna handed Squall the phone.  
  
"Squall, good to talk to you again. Listen, Balamb Garden is going crazy. They don't know where you are. They knew you were going to Esthar after Trabia, but they didn't know you were going out to the island. You might want to give them a call," Irvine said.  
  
"Thanks," Squall said regaining his composure.  
  
Squall hung up the phone, and then apologized to his father for the outburst.  
  
Quistis was going crazy. She was sitting next to Xu and Selphie.  
  
"What do we do?" Selphie asked. "Send the SeeD to Esthar?"  
  
"No, Irvine should be calling us soon," Xu replied.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Quistis answered picking the phone up. She nodded and she smiled. But then there was a frown on her face. She hung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Get the SeeD down to The Deep Sea Research center. Squall and Laguna and Zell are down there. We're going too," Quistis replied.  
  
In ten minutes, the SeeD were organized and they drove to Balamb to grab a ride to the Island.  
  
Squall looked off in the distance at the flames. Seifer stood behind him. He felt uncomfortable with Seifer there.  
  
He watched Bahamut fly to the ground. Then he came back, with pieces of human flesh in his jaws.  
  
10 minutes had gone by. And then soon, it was 20 minutes, but still no sign of Galbadia, and it looked like the monsters were almost done with the island and ready to move on to another spot.  
  
There was a loud rumble of engines out in the distance.  
  
"Irvine," Zell said happily standing up.  
  
"No," Squall said looking at the incoming boats. "Balamb." 


	3. Chapter 3 What all things come to...

Chapter 3  
  
The Balamb ships raced through the water. Quistis saw Squall and Laguna standing on the motorboat. She drove her boat up next to theirs.  
  
"Good to see ya Quistis. We're still waiting for Galbadia to come though," Squall greeted.  
  
"Aren't you going to send Balamb in first though?" Quistis asked.  
  
"We can, but there are many more soldiers in Galbadia, and I am not going to pleased if our entire SeeD team is demolished," Squall replied.  
  
Then there was a huge roar of engines, and Galbadia came shooting through the water.  
  
"Finally. Quistis, get the SeeD teams ready. We're going to board the mainland in five minutes. I'm going to talk to Irvine, and then I'm going to call in the Esthar Air Force. I'm sure Irvine has the Galbadia Air Force coming soon too," Laguna commanded.  
  
He was right. Overhead flew twelve J-19 fighters.  
  
On the fighters, there were twin barrel roll machine guns, two missile rockets, and it was one of the fastest jets.  
  
They closed in on the Weapon.  
  
"Now Quistis! Give the order!" Squall commanded.  
  
Quistis had the SeeDs rush onto the island. The jets overhead fired their missiles at Omega Weapon. The creature roared in pain, but was still in air. Bahamut slashed at a few of the planes.  
  
Four exploded. The creatures were taking the jets down like nothing. Balamb was firing their machine guns from the ground at the creatures up in the sky.  
  
Irvine had driven his boat up next to Squall's just then.  
  
"I'm sorry about Rinoa Squall," was the first thing that came out of Irvine's mouth. "But I do have some good news. From the Galbadia Missile base, I have eight heat seeking missiles headed this way."  
  
"Great, thanks Irvine," Squall replied.  
  
The three leaders and their friends watched up at the battle.  
  
One of the jets fired two more missiles at Bahamut. Bahamut swiped the missiles away, flame exploding in his face though.  
  
He rushed at the fighter, and completely wrecked it.  
  
"When will the missiles be here Irvine?" Seifer asked.  
  
"About another four minutes," Irvine replied.  
  
"That may not be enough time," Squall said, a tone of mystery in his voice.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Bahamut blew fire at all the SeeD on the island.  
  
Squall slammed his fist down on the dashboard of the motorboat. He realized that the fighters were taken out also.  
  
Omega and Bahamut saw the three boats next to each other. They flew down.  
  
Laguna saw them coming and started up the engine on his boat. Quistis and Irvine did too.  
  
The three boats raced through the water, trying to escape the monsters.  
  
Then Seifer saw it. The Galbadia missiles.  
  
"Squall they're here!" He shouted.  
  
4 missiles went after Omega, and the other four went after Bahamut. Omega flew through the air, trying to dodge the missiles. He wasn't fast enough though.  
  
Omega was engulfed in flames.  
  
Bahamut was still after Squall's boat though. Bahamut was faster than the missiles, and Squall had to think of a way to get Bahamut out of their hair.  
  
Laguna swerved the boat around; the wake flew up in Bahamut's face. Bahamut extended his jaws, and was about to breath fire, when he realized that Laguna had turned the boat around, and the missiles were coming right at him.  
  
The missiles hit Bahamut square in the face. The explosion sent the boat flying, passengers included.  
  
Zell fell through the air. He splashed into the water, engulfed in the cold waves. He opened his eyes, and saw Kiros and Ward right next to him.  
  
He resurfaced, and saw Seifer resurface off in the distance.  
  
Where was Squall and Laguna? He thought.  
  
Quistis drove right next to Zell, Squall was on the boat already. His head was bleeding though.  
  
"Squall you okay?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yeah, I landed right on the deck of this boat though," Squall laughed grabbing his head.  
  
Irvine had picked up Seifer and Kiros and Ward. Squall's boat had been totaled.  
  
The leaders and the others went back to where they came from.  
  
  
  
Squall sat on his bed. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Squall said, looking up from the magazine he had been reading earlier that day.  
  
Quistis walked in.  
  
"Squall, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
She went and sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish that Rinoa was here."  
  
"But you haven't seen her or talked to her in a few years."  
  
"That's true, but I remember how compatible we both were."  
  
Quistis saw the sad look on Squall's face, and he leaned forward and fell into her arms. They embraced, and Quistis felt the heaviness of Squall's heart.  
  
She closed her eyes, when suddenly he let go of her. He looked strait into her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know her as well or nearly as long as you though Quistis," he said.  
  
He leaned forward, and their lips met. It was a passionate kiss, one like Quistis had never experienced. It soon turned to a French kiss, and they left it at that.  
  
Quistis stood up, feeling like a new person, and she smiled.  
  
"I have to go to the Infirmary now and check on the students," she said.  
  
She turned and left.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked the story. It didn't turn out the way I hoped, but it still wasn't that bad I don't think. PLEASE R+R 


End file.
